


Entregar Para: ?

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established relationship (Implied), M/M, letter format
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Caro Daniel."</p>
<p>Daniel está desaparecido, Jack escreve para perguntar como está o tempo no espaço hoje.</p>
<p>Provavelmente 8ª temporada, mas não é determinado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entregar Para: ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deliver To: ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991257) by [dannydandelion (chessjess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion). 



> N/A: Classificada T por garantia por causa de uma linha que provavelmente nem é tão adulta assim, mas faz referência a atividades sexuais em potencial.

_Caro Daniel._

_O que você está fazendo, aí fora no espaço?_

_Espero que você não tenha morrido de novo. Sabe, isso envolve bastante papelada, e não gosto disso. Você sabe, Daniel, quanta papelada já tenho na minha mesa?_

_Isso está ficando velho. Qual é o seu problema com desaparecer? Você faz isso muito. E morre. Posso tirar sua permissão para sair do planeta quando você voltar. Permanentemente. E oficialmente, dessa vez! Não como da última vez._

_As coisas aqui estão ótimas! Lee trouxe um vírus alienígena de um maldito planeta qualquer e infectou metade da base com uma gripe alienígena. Tive que tomar uma vacina._

_Entãooo, o que você fez hoje? Fez alguma piada legal que me faria rir?_

_Se você morreu de novo, seu traseiro é meu. Literalmente, além de figurativamente! Como soa essa cantada?_

_Sei que não vou ter que planejar uma cerimônia em sua memória, suas mortes nunca duram. Parabéns por isso, por sinal! Que jeito de ser excepcional._

_Eu te falei que tive que tomar uma vacina? Você sabe como eu adoro agulhas._

_Fazendo qualquer coisa divertida com seu tempo aí fora?_

_Como está o tempo?_

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo com esse personagem, ou qualquer personagem dessa série. Por favor sejam compreensivos, e me digam se isso funciona para vocês ou não. Também, me desculpo por nunca escrever nada mais do que um punhado de linhas.


End file.
